


I Knew You'd Come

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiaMari. set after the scene in episode 7 when Dia slams Mari against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You'd Come

"You haven't changed since then, have you?" Dia asked, staring accusingly at Mari.

"Probably." Mari replied, trying her best to look relaxed. The close space in between was surreal, something she hadn't felt in two years, it was even more intimidating than Dia's stare and tone. She tried her best not to linger her eyes for too long on Dia's lips, and failed because it was all she saw.

All she saw became nothing as those lips met hers, Dia remarking, "well, this hasn't changed either," with a triumphant smirk.

"H-huh?" Mari recoiled in surprise, backing up against the wall.

"You were looking, weren't you?"

"Hmm, I guess so. What are you going to do about it, fuck me?"

"Good idea."

"You're serious?" Mari exclaimed, "what will your parents say?"

"I don't know. But there's something I always... wanted to try."

"What?"

"Do you have a bathtub?"

"Actually, we use a shower."

Dia sighed, "well, I guess we could just use the wall."

The door downstairs creaked open, and Dia hid into Mari's room, the other stumbling after.

"That was a close call," Mari breathed, sitting down on her bed.

"Who-"

"Neighbours, probably. They always get the wrong house."

"They'll leave when they find out that something's happening up here."

"You're kidding."

"No."

Dia walked over to Mari, straddling her and unzipping her gown. "Getting into it already? Alright." Mari shrugged off half of her gown, delighting Dia with the fact that she had no bra inside the baggy nightgown.

"I knew you'd come, I just thought it was for stress."

Dia shushed her, placing her hands onto her breasts, kneading them both at the same time. "Make as much noise as you want, we need those neighbours to know that they're not allowed in here." Mari obliged, letting out a loud moan and many others to follow.

"I see you're finally paying attention, Mari."

"You have to, too." Mari hurriedly slipped Dia's dress off, groping her through her bra. "Don't you want to release all that stress, student council president?"

Dia dropped her demanding facade and confessed, "yes, Mari, I... I want you to fuck me until I can't walk next morning, please..."

"Me too, Dia, I need your hands on me so badly, only me isn't enough, I need you..."

Mari collapsed onto her bed, pulling Dia with her, "do whatever you want, I'm all yours," with that, Dia buried her face into Mari's breasts, biting down lightly on her right nipple, earning a scream of pleasure from Mari. Dia licked and tugged at it, enjoying all the sounds that Mari made with every action.

"I'm worried, you know," Mari told Dia between her gasps and moans, "Aqours isn't going to end with just six members, isn't it?"

"Me too, Mari, I'm concerned about Ruby and how she's going to cope with the new members, and the male rival groups..."

"Now, throw that all away, and let me help you." Mari pinned Dia down on the bed, ripping off her wet panties.

"Those were good panties, you know," Dia rolled her eyes, but her protest was cut off by Mari thrusting a finger into her, hitting that spot where she was the most tender. She gasped, forcing Mari's lips onto her's, not planning on breaking the kiss. Another finger was added into the mix, and Dia gripped onto Mari's shoulder's tightly, grinding her hips onto the fingers inside her.

"Mari, more," Dia demanded, and the other girl hummed, rubbing Dia's clit with her thumb, feeling Dia clench around her fingers. Knowing she was close, she thrust harder into her, hearing the volume of Dia's moans grow louder. The grip on Mari's shoulders tightened, and with a scream of her name, Dia released.

"There go perfectly new bedsheets," Mari mused as she licked her fingers clean. Noticing how Dia was staring at her, awestruck, "want a taste?" she asked, bringing her fingers to Dia's lips.

"I'd rather have a taste of that," Dia pointed at Mari's sweat slicked body, taking her by surprise.

"Not yet, Dia," Mari teased, dipping her head down in between Dia's thighs, "I'm not done with you yet." Mari's tongue darted out and vanished into Dia's folds, licking her clean, "first, I'll have to clean you."

"How is that-" Dia grit her teeth when she felt the huge orgasm that was building up in her, "-even helping me clean up?"

"It was a joke," Mari stuck her tongue deep inside Dia, and she could feel it moving inside her, of all things she had to feel.

"Please don't say that this was a joke too," Dia pleaded, threading a hand through Mari's hair and forcing her head down further. "Oh, fuck," she breathed, pulling at Mari's hair, making her squeak. "Shit, I'm sorry-" she couldn't finish her sentence, as Mari was rubbing at her again, her cum squirting even before she orgasmed for the second time, curling her toes and clinging onto the hair in her fist for dear life.

"I thought you said to be loud, Dia," Mari wiped the cum off her face as she climbed onto Dia's lap, discarding her panties along the way.

"Mari, what are you even doing to me?"

There was no answer, just Mari's lips meeting hers in a sweet kiss.

"You said you wanted a taste?"

"I want you to try it in my place."

"Naughty," Mari scolded, climbing off Dia and onto the bed. "But then, your wish is my command." She sat up for a moment, pecking Dia on the cheek, "if this is too much, we can stop here."

"No! Mari, please, let me do you a favor after you've done me one."

"As you wish."

"I'm going in," Dia told her, easing a finger into Mari slowly, while licking at her already wet folds.

"Hold my hand?" Mari breathed, stretching out a hand to Dia. Dia clapsed her free hand around Mari's, all while adding another two fingers into her at once, smiling against Mari when she gasped, her grip on Dia's hand tightening.

"You're soaked, Mari, was I really that alluring?"

"To be honest, no," Mari bucked her hips against Dia, moaning as she felt the other go deeper inside her, spreading her wider with her fingers.

"No?" Dia thrust another finger into Mari, making her squeal and grind down on her even more.

"It... was a joke," Mari panted out, clenching around Dia's fingers.

"If it was, then it should be rightfully punished," Dia put her fourth finger into Mari, thrusting in as hard as she could, when the other girl screamed, "fuck me, Dia, fuck me until I can't walk in the morning, please-" she squirted everywhere, collapsing onto the bed, eyes watering, breasts bouncing as Dia slurped up as much as she could.

"That's about right," Dia climbed onto the bed next to her, pressing Mari's tired body to her's.

"About not walking in the morning, that's absolutely going to happen," Mari threw the covers over the both of them.

"Is it fine with your parents if I stay?"

"Hmm? They know," Mari laughed, "my neighbors never go into the wrong house."

"Mari!"

Mari shushed her, ending the night with a kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ok I should probably chill w/ the smut


End file.
